Xin
by Supreme Kimchi
Summary: Enter a world where corruption and corporal punishment have taken over the education system. A retelling of Max Mao and Steven Lim's flash masterpiece. Complete.
1. Session 1

**Summary: We start off with a brief introduction to the corrupt environment of Public High School # 1368. Find out what happens here, when students don't do their homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xin believe it or not. This series belongs to Max Mao and Steven Lim. They created this on Newgrounds and lifepoint1. I'm just writing this to honor them.**

* * *

In Public High School # 1368, a fire was burning in the hearts of some of the students. What started was a small spark on a long trail of gunpowder. That spark has been traveling along the gunpowder leading to a keg. Now, the spark had reached its destination, the explosion inevitable. 

"Please, Mr. Barrak! No!"

The young student's plea was cut off by the sounds of fists slapping against flesh. Suffering from a cut eye, bruises and a broken nose, the student was held off the floor by his collar. The young boy tried one last time for mercy.

"P-Please…" he coughed. "I can't breathe…"

"Well then," the teacher said. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Mistaking this as actually mercy, the student rasped. "I-I…a-am…a worthless…p-piece of trash…"

Barrak nodded. "That's better." With that, he punched the student right in the gut. If the boy had any air to cry out, it was extinguished. Instead, he wheezed out a gasp and dropped to the floor. The rest of the class murmured in anger, disgust and horror.

Barrak lit a cigarette. He was a burly math teacher with an ugly unshaven face and a mop of curly brown hair. He took a drag and puffed a cloud of smoke. "Anyone else here who didn't finish their homework?" No one answered. "You pathetic runts. Don't make me come find you! All you slackers deserve to…"

Barrak's little speech was interrupted by someone sliding open the door. A lean, muscular junior stood there. His expression tense and made him look nonchalant. The junior was blond and wore a headband.

Silence lingered for a moment until Barrak reprimanded the late student.

"Andre, you're late…AGAIN!"

Andre didn't reply until he walked into the classroom. "As a teacher, you have too many options." He passed Barrak after saying, "Oh, by the way, I hate people smoking in front of me."

Barrak clenched his teeth and fists in anger. The door slammed shut.

* * *

**Short, I know! I'm writing this to the actual lenght of the flash series. Review, please! **


	2. Session 2

**Summary: Word of Andre's incident travels fast. Ghai decides to use these troubled times to his advantage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xin believe it or not. This series belongs to Max Mao and Steven Lim. They created this on Newgrounds and lifepoint1. I'm just writing this to honor them.**

* * *

After Andre had mercilessly beaten up Barrak, student riots had multiplied. Another student, by the name of Ghai, decides to use this to his advantage. 

In an abandoned and ravaged corridor, a brown-haired girl wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a short skirt stood in front of a shadowy figure sitting on the floor. The figure drummed his finger on the floor. "I see… So Andre finally took action…" His voice was snide and conceited.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, everyone's talking about it."

The guy asked. "What happened to that Barrak guy?"

Min, the sophomore girl, replied. "He was hospitalized."

Ghai smiled. Like Andre, he was a junior. He had black hair and a sneer on his face always. "Hmm… Now that's interesting…Andre didn't hold back at all."

Min, on the other hand, grimaced. "I don't like that Andre. It's too early to challenge the officials."

Ghai's smile widened. "On the contrary, Min, the school's reputation is bad enough. The faculty cannot afford another published scandal." He stood up. "Now is the time. We will do whatever we want and they won't be able to stop us. It'll be complete chaos!"

……………

Later, in the cafeteria, a senior named Steven was humming blissfully with his lunch. But of course, ignorance is bliss. He tripped and he fell facedown onto the floor, his tray flying out of his hands. There was a hunk of meat on Steven's plate and now it was heading towards the face of another senior, Max.

Max froze and the juice from the meat on his face began to drip down. Max immediately pounced on Steven. The two traded blows for such a long time that it was looking somewhat comedic. Unfortunately for them, Ghai was watching and he wasn't happy. "This is the lamest fight I've been to. I'll show them."

He then walked out to the center where Steven and Max were fighting. The crowd that was watching them fight made way for him like Moses parting the Red Sea.

"Ghai!" were some of the hushed whispers that came from the guys. Ghai was known for his ferocity whenever he fought.

"Ghai" were also the other whispers but they came from the girls. Not only just for his fighting skills, Ghai was also known for his excessive flirting.

Ghai stopped in front of the two seniors. They looked at him. Ghai grinned. He took Max's head and smashed it repeatedly against the wall, almost crushing it. Meanwhile, he flung Steven against the wall. Steven slid down and his face was disfigured by Ghai's shoe.

Min, looking worried, said. "This is too much, Ghai."

Ghai's grin turned into an insane smile. "Huh?! Are you joking?! The festival has just begun…" He reached for Steven's and Max's heads but they already blacked out.

* * *

**And that wraps up another chapter. Reviews! Need reviews!**


	3. Session 3

**Summary: In hopes to stop the student riots, the school faculty takes a drastic measure. An outsider is brought in to take care of business. But is he really what he's cut out to be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not Xin believe it or not. This series belongs to Max Mao and Steven Lim. They created this on Newgrounds and lifepoint1. I'm just writing this to honor them.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the baseball field, Andre was having batting practice. And as always, he hits the ball with so much force that ball usually explodes on contact with the bat. Up in the faculty room, a meeting was taking place. Two files were tossed on the long table. 

One of the administrators introduced the matter even though the rest of the administrators already the problem. "Andre, Junior, Class 3-G…Three cases against the faculty. Ghai, Junior, Class 3-A…Seven cases of hurting students. The number of student riots have been increasing as well."

The female administrator, Ms. Jix, also the school nurse and vice principal, spoke up. Whenever she spoke, her voice always had an icy tone and a bit robotic. "We have to stop the student rebellion before the upcoming school evaluations." She laid out the school map before continuing. "To re-establish order, we will have to take drastic measures."

The other administrators looked at her in confusion.

"Andre and Ghai are the major authorities in the rebellion. If they are disposed of…the whole matter will be broken down."

The male administrator who was the first speaking in the meeting, asked. "How are we going to do that?"

Ms. Jix's glasses flashed. "I'm sure you've heard of the gang-related problems at Public High School #423."

"Go on…"

"The school was infested with student gangs…until a few moths ago…until the day several of the gang leaders were found in near-death conditions. Although most of them recovered…some of them were put into mental hospitals. Of course, there were no more problems at the school after that."

She pulled out a registration form that was already filled out. "This may be hard to believe but…this was the doing of one student."

"What?"

"Let me just say… that student is transferring here, today."

"Can we trust him?"

"He will take care of everything. His name. Xin."

As they spoke, Xin was already making his way in the school. He briefly met Andre in a passing moment. No words or fists were exchanged but they did make eye contact as they passed each other. Also, he was unaware that Ghai was on the roof, looking down on him.

* * *

**I...need...reviews! **

**Thanks to TheHatMakesTheMan for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Session 4

**Summary: It's become obvious the students aren't afraid to solve matters with their fists. Who are these goons making a fuss in the library? Someone should teach them how to behave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xin. Max Mao and Steven Lim own it.**

* * *

Later, in the school library, mutterings were frequent and tempers were running high. 

"What did you just call us?" a punk asked a girl who was calmly standing in the center of the library. There were two punks standing in front of her.

The freshman girl, named Ceer, replied. "I said, 'You're nothing but a bunch of idiots.' This is a school library, where students come to study. So you either quiet down…or go roll around in the school yard like the idiots that you are!" She finished the last sentence with a shout.

"What, you little-!" The punk who had first spoken was quickly brought down with a side kick. Right before the first punk fell to the ground, the second one was dispatched with a back kick. The fight wasn't over. A dark-skinned freshman stepped out to join the fray. "Very well." He said. "Strong Bust!" he continued. He let out a barrage of rapid punches.

Ceer successfully blocked all of them. But the rapid-fire punches had left her with no way out. "Crap. He's good." When one fist grazed her cheek, leaving a bloody streak.

The "strong" freshman drew back and launched a powerful punch. "Eat this!"

Ceer jumped up, flipped over and kicked the black student's head, resulting him slamming into the wall. Blood streamed from the other freshman's mouth. Despite this, he just chuckled.

"He took no damage?" Ceer said to herself.

Wasting no time, the black freshman yelled "Strong Rushmore!" How he does this, no one has any idea. However, he somehow lights his fist on fire. He "rushed" over to Ceer. Ceer could've done something, but having a fist on fire coming towards was pretty frightening. She screamed and closed her eyes.

There was a pause. No fiery impact came. Ceer hesitantly opened her eyes. She saw the freshman looking the other way. At first, she was confused. Then she understood why. Ghai was here.

"Ghai." The freshman kneeled on his knees, and bowed his head. "Freshman class, Ralph Varlok Jr. I swear my loyalty in front of you sir. Please, take me as your follower. You're the only reason I entered this school." There was no answer. Ralph continued. "Perhaps I'm not at the level of your expectations, sir but I promise you that- sir?" Ralph looked up in confusion. In truth, Ghai completely ignored young Ralph and went to Ceer instead.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asked her. Ceer turned around and walked away with a huff. Ghai followed her. "Hey, come on. Don't be like this!" Ralph was left kneeling on the floor. An awkward silence followed.

"What are you fools looking at?!" he snarled.

A voice spoke up. "You really are a bunch of idiots aren't you?"

Ralph's head whipped around. "Who said that?"

Xin walked out of the crowd. "How disappointing. I thought this school would actually be more interesting." He made out to the exit but Ralph blocked him.

"Say that again."

Xin narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my way."

"You son of a-"

Ralph's curse was cut off by Xin's fist to Ralph's chest. Ralph flew and crashed on the ground. Xin walked off. "Pathetic."

* * *

**If you noticed, I put quotation marks on certain words to make a sort of a pun. Review if you saw it!**


	5. Session 5

**Summary: Tensions escalates as more fights break out across the school grounds. Some try to do what they can to keep the peace, but the situation is looking a bit grim.**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own Xin. Long live Max Mao and Steven Lim!

* * *

**

Mil, a sophomore, walked past a scuffle. He did not join in. Unlike most of the students in Public High School # 1368, he was a pacifist. He didn't like to fight unless the situation demanded it.

_So, it's true. The violence has revived in this school._ Mil thought. He continued to walk past a bloody figure slumped against the wall, filled with pity for the school's future.

Suddenly, a door banged multiple times. Mil made no attempt to open it or find out whoever was banging on the door because it opened by itself. A student flew through. Through the blood, Mil distantly recognized Ralph's face. A foot slammed on his body; a droplet of blood splashed on Andre's face. Andre didn't notice Mil; instead he surveyed his victim.

Mil called out his name. "Andre!"

Andre turned. "Well, look who's here, if it isn't Mil the lapdog."

Mil looked down on Ralph again and glanced back at Andre with a glare. "Isn't that one of the freshmen? Why did you beat him up?"

With a flick of his leg, Andre sent Ralph through the ceiling. "None of your business, nice guy."

Mil snapped. Fueled with anger, he rushed towards Andre. "Ruthless thug! I'll teach you a lesson!" He aimed a fist at Andre's face. Andre's face moved from the impact, but his body did not budge.

Andre blinked. "Is that all you can offer?"

"You wish."

Mil sent a barrage of punches to Andre's chest, followed by a kick to the nose. Andre was pushed back by several inches. His head had been knocked backward from Mil's kick. Slowly, Andre brought his head back. "I have to admit, that was pretty good."

Mil gritted his teeth. "Is that all you have to say?"

Andre wiped away the blood coming from his nose. "Your patience is no better than mine." He passed Mil. "But you're still weak, Mil."

Mil stopped him. "Hold it. Don't underestimate my skills." He leapt in the air. Before he knew it, Andre was holding his neck. "Wha…"

Andre glared at him and threw out the window. Mil's face was an expression of shock and disbelief as he plummeted three floors into the swimming pool. Andre called down to Mil, after he splashed in the pool. "Stay down there 'til you cool down."

Andre sensed a figure coming from his left. It was Barrak, fresh from the hospital. "What the hell are you looking at?" Andre punched him and Barrak collapsed.

A voice spoke behind Andre. "I see you've been quite busy these days, Andre."

Andre didn't turn to the voice, knowing exactly who it is. "What are you doing here Legend?" He asked through clenched teeth.

A handsome senior wearing a white suit and black tie stepped beside Andre. "What? Can't an upperclassman come visit his old classroom now and then?" He noticed Andre's handiwork. "Nice job you've done here." Legend spoke as if he were discussing the weather." It'll probably take the teachers at least two months to have them even thinking about fixing it." He pointed to a large hole in the wall.

Andre, still refusing to look at Legend, asked, "Your point being?"

Legend smirked. "Still the same Andre. You know, I hate to admit it, but I'm really gonna miss all this after I graduate."

Mil emerged from the pool, gasping for air down below.

"I see that you've already 'hi' to Mil."

Andre still didn't move. "You may be our school captain, Legend," he spoke solemnly. "But there are those who don't approve of it. I recommend you start watching your back form now on."

Legend smiled. "Thanks for the advice…or is that a threat?"

Andre didn't reply and walked off in another direction. Legend sighed.

"Guess my dreams for a peaceful senior year are coming to an end."

In the Nurse's office, Miss Jix was reading a novel. There were cots all over the room. Miss Jix looked up. Legend was just closing the door, Ralph slung over his back.

"Hello, Miss Jix." He greeted her.

"What brings you here, Legend?"

"Just helping the school out."

After bandaging Ralph's head, Miss Jix turned toward Legend. "There. That should do it. So, what happened to this guy?"

Legend smiled. "I think Andre was bored again."

Miss Jix looked irritated. "Tch. Andre…Soon, he will be taken care of." She placed the scissors she used to cut the bandages for Ralph's head on the bedside table.

"I doubt that anyone has the courage to do that." Legend said.

"Then I guess you haven't heard of the new transfer student. I don't know, Legend, he may come after you."

Legend arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? What was his name again?"

"Xin."

At 'Xin', Ralph's eyes snapped open. He roared. "XIIIIIN! I'LL KILL YOU!" He picked up the pair of scissors lying beside him and leapt out of bed.

Legend's fist flicked out and Ralph lay on the floor.

"Interesting…I think I'll pay this 'Xin' a visit."

* * *

**All these fics I write and this is what I get? I demand reviews or there will be the slight possibility that I retire early.**


	6. Session 6

**Summary: The school captain approaches the transfer student to find out what his intentions really are. But it's no use to try and reason with Xin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xin. Max Mao and Steven Lim own it.

* * *

**

The new transfer student Xin stood on the school roof, pondering his next move. He was of average height, lean, and purple hair (A/N: lol purple). A door opened and out stepped Legend.

"You must be Xin," He greeted. "We finally meet."

Xin didn't reply. Legend continued.

"I really have to say though; you're not really a hard person to find."

It was true. From the first level to the roof, Xin had left a bloody trail of destruction behind him. There were bodies strewn all over the ground. One hung over the roof.

Xin didn't turn around. "I've heard about you as well, Legend. You happen to be this school's captain."

A slight pause. "I heard this is actually the fifth school you've transferred to this year, Xin." Legend said.

Now Xin turned around.

"You seem to have a reputation for crushing the student hierarchy at every school." Legend added.

"That's right. And I'm here for that same purpose."

Legend smiled. "I hope you can stop this foolish drifter's journey, Xin."

Xin blinked. "Sorry, but point not taken, Legend," He got into a stance. "I hope they don't call you the strongest man on campus for your speeches."

Down below in the cafeteria, word got around that Xin and Legend were about to fight. Andre, Ghai, and the rest of the students in the cafeteria sprinted to the roof. A girl was last in line. "Xin?! Could it be him?!"

Legend had Xin's arm behind his back. "You won't have the edge against me, Xin," Legend said. "Take my advice, and learn to behave."

Xin gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"

Xin lashed out to Legend with his other arm. There was a cracking sound as Xin turned around. He had broken his own arm. Legend and Xin traded blows for a while until Xin delivered a swift kick. Legend slid back. They stopped.

Xin took advantage of the brief hiatus. With a quick shake of his right arm, there was another cracking sound. His arm was repaired with no sign of fractures. He massaged it.

Legend raised an eyebrow. "The bone-shredding technique…"

Ghai was silent during the whole fight, giving it his full attention. The transfer student was good, he'll give him that, but Legend is still way out of his league. He inspected Xin's body carefully.

"The outcome of this fight is apparent." Ghai said.

Min looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Andre also took a look at Xin. Xin and Legend were still staring. Suddenly, Xin shuddered and blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth.

Andre and Ghai narrowed their eyes at the same time. "Xin has already lost."

"STOP THE FIGHT!"

Everyone turned. There was a tall man wearing camouflage.

Legend inclined his head to the side. "Mr. Dom…"

Mr. Dom addressed the students. "All you brats get back to your classes. Now! There's nothing to see here."

As everyone left, Min was very irritated. "Why do we have to listen to that ogre?"

Ghai was already planning. "Be patient, Min. I'll be taking care of him soon."

Legend was the last to leave the rooftop. He stopped to warn Dom. "If you're going to mess with him, I suggest watching out, Dom."

Dom smirked. "All righty then, kid." Legend descended down the stairs, leaving Xin and Dom on the roof. Xin glared at Dom.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the student dean here. I've wanted to speak with you. Let's talk, shall we?"

* * *

**There's really not much to say about anything. Except that you can review.**


	7. Session 7

**Summary: The student dean, Mr. Dom decides to teach Xin a lesson. We get to learn what the term "discipline" really means in 1368.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xin. Max Mao and Steven are the geniuses behind this.**

* * *

The clock struck three.

Mr. Dom spoke, "You've been generating a lot of controversy here, Xin. Some people think you'll actually help this school. But from what I've seen, you're no better than these other troublemakers. To be honest, I never was fond of the fact that you transferred here, Xin."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." Xin replied. He dashed forward and knocked over Dom with a straight punch. He raised an eyebrow. "Much easier than I thought."

Dom's voice stopped him. "If that was an attempt to bring me down, I'd grade it an 'F'"

Xin immediately responded with a high kick. Dom spat blood and grinned. "Looks like you were internally injured by Legend. I hope that's your excuse for being so weak." He grabbed Xin around the waist with both arms and flipped him over and smashed him into the ground. Xin leapt into the air and hit Dom's head with a knee strike.

Dom grabbed Xin by the ground and threw him into the wall. Dom leapt into the air with a kick but Xin intercepted him with a quick blow. Dom fell again.

Xin surveyed Dom. "An admirable opponent. But, nothing I've seen before." As soon as Xin finished his sentence, Dom jumped up and Xin struck him down again with a high back kick. Dom flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He then rushed Xin, grabbing his throat, nearly over the edge of the roof.

"You may be an excellent fighter, but you're not very smart." Dom said. Xin narrowed his eyes. Dom tightened his grip. "Come now. Beg for forgiveness and I may-"

Xin cut off Dom with his hand crushing his skull. "Why is that at every school I've been to has a teacher like you? I'll never know."

Xin released Dom and hit him with an uppercut. Dom flew through the air and landed with a great thud. "I have to admit," Xin panted. "That wasn't easy." He then himself sank to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**You probably noticed that the fight scene is slightly different than the one in the flash. Two reasons why: 1) People were complaining that I'm copying the series. 2) The fight scene was too complicated to write for me. Hope you're satisfied. Review!**


	8. Session 8

**Summary: After the severe fight, Xin and Dom are both out of the picture. There is only one obstacle to be dealt with before Ghai takes over the place – the school captain.**

**Disclaimer: Max Mao and Steven Lim would sue my ass if I said I owned this.**

Xin opened his eyes. There was a splitting pain in his head and his limbs ached from his bout with Dom. He sat up and glanced at the mirror on the table across from him. There was a bandage on his face. That's when he was realized that he wasn't in his apartment; someone took him in.

"You're finally awake!"

Xin turned to the door. There was a girl standing in the middle of the doorway. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Feeling better now?" she asked.

Xin blinked. "Where am I?"

The girl gestured. "This is my room. I thought I should bring you here since I don't know where you live." She smiled nervously.

Xin didn't say anything. The girl bit her lip.

"You…don't remember me…do you?"

Xin's blank face crinkled into a smile. "Long time no see…Zumi."

Zumi's smile grew larger with bliss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at school, trouble was brewing. Ms. Jix and Legend were in her office; along with the incapacitated Dom. Ms. Jix was beside herself. Legend stood from behind, watching her.

"This situation has gone completely out of hand. I can't believe Dom was such an idiot!" Ms. Jix smacked Dom's body for emphasis. Then she turned around to face Legend. "I also didn't expect you to go after Xin so soon, Legend."

Legend smiled smoothly. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. By the way, how's Mr. Dom?"

"Well, the doctors say that he'll eventually recover, however, he'll never be able to teach again. Dom was the only one who had control over the students. With him gone, the rate of student violence in this school has gone straight through the roof."

"It should settle down after a while." Legend said nonchalantly.

Ms. Jix continued. "On top of all that, the school evaluations have been pulled forward to two days from now. Plus, the Department of Education has decided to cut back on school funds again next year. To achieve this, they want to get rid of all unsatisfactory schools."

Legend looked puzzled. "'Get rid of'?"

"That's right, Legend. If we fail to meet this year's requirements, this school will be closed down."

Suddenly the door crashed down. It was Ghai. He strolled over to Legend.

"What do you want, Ghai?"

"I'm here to take my title as the school's new captain." A silence followed. "I already know about the early evaluations, Legend," Ghai continued. "And I plan to see that this school fails them. In order to do that, I need you out of the picture."

Legend smirked. "So, you really think you can beat me?"

A smile grew slowly across Ghai's face. "I've been wondering about that…But I don't wanna find out yet."

In a flash, Ghai dashed past Legend and headed for Ms. Jix. Legend managed to get between them just in time. Ghai's fist slammed into Legend and he fell through a window along with Ms. Jix. Ghai watched them fall then turned to the occupant on the cot. Even in unconsciousness, Dom was able to speak. "…Xin…" he croaked.

"I should be thanking him," Ghai said to himself, meaning Xin. "But he's a threat nonetheless..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While Legend and Ms. Jix fell to the ground, Legend deftly kicked off the wall, caught Ms. Jix in his arms and landed on his feet perfectly like a cat. He glanced at Ms. Jix, who was unconscious. He looked upwards and saw a figure looking down at them from where they fell. _Ghai…_

Then he realized that he wasn't alone. All around him were classmates of his, wanting to take him down. Legend wasn't scared since he was the strongest fighter in the school now that Ghai has usurped his position; but he could definitely handle the crowd. Then his vision blurred. He shook his head to clear it. _Guess I took more damage than I thought, _He thought. _Hold on, Ms. Jix._

"Get him!"

With that, the mob surged forward towards him. Legend dispatched the first few with ease but he had a long way to go. He ran past his assailants. Someone got in his way and without missing a beat, Legend kicked him, smashing open the gate with his body. _Almost there…_

Something bashed against his head. Legend stumbled and turned to see who his attacker was. Another random guy holding a bat, prepared for the final strike.

However he was interrupted by someone's flying kick. Legend called out his savior's name. "Mil!"

Without looking back, Mil said to him, "I'll take it from here, boss. Get Ms. Jix to a safe place."

Legend slunk away. "I owe you one, Mil."

Mil faced the crowd. "Alright, you fools. Time to see what happens when you mess with the school captain."

The one Mil kicked angrily retorted and suddenly he flew through the air. In midair, the body was struck all around by unseen fierce kicks. When the limp body landed, Mil stuck his finger out to the mass and said, "Next!"

* * *

**Mil's only badass scene in the series. After the next chapter, I'm gonna take a break from writing this fic and work on some others.**


	9. Session 9

**Disclaimer: Steven Lim and Max Mao would sue my ass off.**

**Summary: The fate of the school is determined in a series of events. The riots have grown into a state of complete chaos. Is there anyone left, who can stop this madness?**

* * *

The following morning, Xin was traveling to school. Resting against a telephone pole was Zumi.

"Good morning, Xin. On your way to school?" She spoke with a poor attempt to imitate an English accent.

Xin raised an eyebrow. "Running a little late, aren't we?"

Zumi smiled mischievously. "Actually, I was thinking of ditching class today." She walked his fingers on his chest. "Care to join me?"

Xin shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a car, approaching the school, a woman was informing her supervisor regarding the data about the school.

"We're starting off today with Public High School Number 1368." The woman said. "Academically, the school ranks above average. However, there is a current problem with student gangs and violence."

"I see." Her superior replied.

"Considering the school's academic is acceptable," she continued. "We may be able to let this one pass… That is, of course, if the students are on their best behavior today. Here comes the school now." She said as the now trashed school loomed ahead. As soon as they laid eyes upon it, their faces were etched in shock.

* * *

Xin and Zumi stepped into a café. Zumi looked around. "Looks like we're not the only ones ditching class today."

Ceer was sitting across from them, reading Catcher in the Rye.

Xin sipped his tea. "Seems like a lot has happened while I was gone."

"Hard to believe, but Ghai has almost complete control of the school." Zumi said.

Xin blinked. "What happened to Legend?" He wanted to fight him again.

Zumi hesitated. "Well, I doubt that this is how it happened, but rumor has it that Legend lost in a match with Ghai. Even with Legend gone, some of his followers are doing what they can to take his down. But in the end, Ghai wins."

Xin took a moment to take this in. "Why's he so obsessed with shutting down the school?"

"Well, for starters, Ghai understands the school system. If our school gets closed down, most likely, we'll all be transferred to other school that made the cut. But knowing Ghai, moving to a new school is definitely not one of his intentions."

"Then what does he want?"

"I guess you could say that Ghai wants to challenge the system. After he's transferred to a new school, he will start his little game all over again." Zumi sighed. "Sometimes, I wish they never banned expelling students. Then again, I suppose you and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that law."

Ceer, who was listening, couldn't help but say, "Me neither."

Sirens rushed past the café. Ceer's eyes followed them. "Now it looks bad if the police are involved. I just wish there was someone left at the school strong enough to take out Ghai."

Zumi smiled. "There…may actually be one person…"

* * *

Back at the school, violence was running rampant inside. Legend's followers were indeed trying very hard to take out Ghai and his party. Very soon, it was only just Mil and Ghai himself. Mil charged recklessly. But with no effort at all, Mil was subdued. He was pushed back and stopped abruptly at Andre's chest.

By this time, the police have arrived. Ghai glanced out the window. "The police are here. We'd better settle this fast, Andre. So whaddaya say about our alliance? Together, we can take this whole system apart. Think wisely, Andre. This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Without hesitation, Andre replied, "I don't give a damn about you or your ambition."

Ghai narrowed his eyes. "Then you know what this means…War!"

A flurry of fists and kicks took place until Ghai was shoved into a wall where Andre's fist followed. Ghai deftly dodged it, but Andre's hand grabbed his leg. Ghai kicked. Andre punched. They hit each other at the same time and they separated.

Ghai shook his head. Blood was coming out of his mouth and there was a cut on his forehead. Andre was in worse shape but he was showing no signs of weakness.

"What a shame. All that strength and no purpose. Just another angry beast spawned from this worthless system."

Andre smirked. "That makes two of us." They stood in silence for a moment…

"Time to end this."

Ghai sneered. "We've only just begun." They charged with only one thing on their minds. Kill.

* * *

Ms. Jix stared out the window from her hospital bed. Her glasses were missing. There were no significant injuries unless you count the occasional scratch here and there, but she was unscathed.

The door opened. "How are you feeling, Ms. Jix?" It was Legend. Wearing a white suit as always and he seemed to be holding something behind his back.

Ms. Jix grimaced. "I've had better days."

Legend smiled. "I'm guessing you heard about the school being closed down?"

Ms. Jix rolled her eyes. "Well, it was all over the news this morning," A small smile appeared on her lips. "Strange. I thought I would be devastated but I feel fine."

To keep the conversation going, Legend asked, "So tell me, how's the food here?"

Ms. Jix grimaced again. "Terrible."

Legend placed a small white box on the table. "Looks like I just came in time then." He lifted the cover, to reveal a strawberry shortcake. Ms. Jix stared in surprise and looked touched.

* * *

"So, we're all going to be transferred to new schools soon." Xin said as he looked up the stars while leaning against a wall in an abandoned street.

Zumi came up and lightly punched his arm. "Nothing to you, huh Xin?"

"You know me. Seeking new challenges is part of my nature."

They walked off together into the night.

"I wonder what's going to happen next?" Zumi asked.

"Trust me. It won't be pretty."

* * *

That night, a lone figure stepped up to what remained of High School 1368. He had blond spiked hair and a small trimmed beard.

"So," He said in a deep voice. "This is the school that's everyone's talking about. It's a shame they had to close it down. After all, these students deserve better."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that concludes the first part of Xin! Yay! My second completed work ever! (hands out cookies). As for the sequel, I'm not planning to write it yet. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Plus, to readers who've known me long enough, obviously you've noticed that I changed my name. It's for obvious reasons. Although that name sounded really cool (to me), I'll miss it dearly.**


End file.
